die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
John Wick (character)
John Wick is the main anti-hero of the film of the same name and its sequel. He is portrayed by Keanu Reeves in both film appearances. The character also appeared in the video game Payday 2 as part of Lionsgate in-game promotion of the film, where the character was mentioned and played by a different actor. Wick is a former retired hitman who comes out of retirement to find the people that murdered his loving dog, the last gift from his dying wife Background experience Wick, prior to being a hitman, served in the United States Marine Corps. This can be noticed by the tattoo on his back, which from Latin to English says "Fortune Favors the Brave", the motto of the United States Marine Corps, 3rd battalion, 3rd Marines. Payday 2 According to Wick's Crimefest description, he and Chains were former comrades during their time in the military. Apparently Wick has just resurfaced after a time of "going dark" to lend Chains (and his buddies) a hand. Based on in-game interactions, Wick and the character Hoxton have apparently known each other for quite some time, or at least have heard of each other, though the former case is more probable due to Hoxton knowing about Wick's family. As seen on the Crimefest site, Wick apparently has an affinity for shades/sunglasses, as he wears a pair as his signature "mask", and a couple new sunglasses were introduced alongside him. John Wick John Wick went dark after love made him retire from the career of a hitman, helping the Russian Mafia rise to power in exchange for a quiet exit from the criminal life to tend to his dying wife. When his wife passed away, she left him with a dog as a way to help him grieve. When the son of the Mafia's leader took away the only link left to the life that he left behind during a reckless car theft, Wick in turn eliminated every last member of the criminal syndicate, including the man who granted him his freedom. Since then he has appeared in Washington to continue his criminal trade and to remind D.C. of one of the most feared hitmen in the criminal underworld. John Wick: Chapter Two Summary to be added soon. Trivia for video game appearance * John Wick was the secret that Overkill had for the 1.5 million group member mark on the Crimefest Community Site. * Currently, John Wick is the only crew member whose real name is known to the public. Of course, seeing how Dallas and Hoxton have used several different names before, it is possible that "John Wick" is an alias. Regardless, Wick is the only heister to be referred to by name. * Wick wears a full outfit of black in-game (black suit, gloves, tie and shirt). Also, he is the only heister to wear black leather gloves instead of the original crew's usual blue latex ones. * Hoxton apparently knows and has presumably met Wick sometime prior to the events of PAYDAY 2, as implied by the remarks (e.g. "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages.") Hoxton makes when the two meet during Hoxton Breakout. * Wick seems to be the only one of the crew to barely include profanity in his dialogue, with only a few (highly contextual) lines containing crude language. * Wick is apparently a former boxer, as mentioned in his in-game description. He is, however, not the first (and only) heister to have done so, as Hoxton too has allegedly boxed in his youth. This is a reference to the CQC-shooting style known as "Center Axis Relock" which was employed extensively by Wick in the movie. Center Axis Relock was based partly on boxing, namely the defensive stance. * Wick was added to the game as part of a cross-promotion deal with Lionsgate Studios to promote the 2014 film, John Wick. Wick is played by actor Keanu Reeves in the film, though in-game his voice work is not provided by Reeves. * The "ageless physique" mentioned in his biography is a reference to an internet joke that his movie actor, Keanu Reeves, is "immortal". This joke is explained in detail here. * John Wick is the only playable character to have no default mask. Instead, his default "mask" is a pair of glasses called "The Collateral". * He is also unique in that there's neither a standalone nor a "Begins" version of his "mask" that can be worn by other characters, this can be explained as having plain white glasses wouldn't really be appealing to wear, and would also make customization unpredictable. * On release, only Chains had lines specifically addressing Wick. However, with the new update, there's new voice lines for Hoxton that calls out to John Wick by his name and later on Dallas was added with voice lines so he can call out to Wick. Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Characters with military experience Category:John Wick characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Characters played by Keanu Reeves Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with the first name "John" Category:Assassins Category:John Wick: Chapter Two characters Category:Civilians